


December 17, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You poked the sleeping bear,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a villain.





	December 17, 2001

I never created DC.

''You poked the sleeping bear,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a villain after the latter injured his daughter.

THE END


End file.
